bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dbzpro2matrix
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 12:32, 22 May 2010 Soul Ignition While I do appreciate the creation of the article, it has to be deleted. As of right now, we do not have enough information on the game to warrant the creation of an article. We should wait until more information is presented, both character roster-wise (3 is not enough) and gameplay-wise. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You were told of this before. We are not making an article for the game until it comes out. When it does, the article will be made but until then, further attempts to make an article for it will be deleted.-- Soul Resurrection First sign your messages. Secondly yes im a admin. Third we refrain from placing content up that is not enough information given, which you were told about before. You have not followed any of the site policies, including the uploading of images, as well as violation of the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy. The game maybe out in japan but its not here. It needs to be out in English before a page can be created. A small amount of information is not enough and any information used from Japanese release is not usable the English version of the game maybe different. In the instance of a game that is made for both America and Japan the American version takes precedent this is an English based wiki.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Dont get me wrong I appreciate your willingness to help the wiki out but the policies have to be followed in this regard. Its nothing personal.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Edits Do not alter any post that is not your own. I don't know what you are trying to do by changing the date on my signature but stop.-- Dude chill my mistake, i tough you wrote the date wrong so i changed it, no big deal... also im not trying anything alright, god ... New Template What's the purpose of that template you just created today? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 13:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I can see where you're coming from, but maybe you should've explained that when you put up the actual infobox. I think that's something easily remedied by adding the same stuff into the original mod-soul template at the very end. It won't affect the other characters with mod-soul templates because if they have the sections blank, then they won't show them at all. I dunno, I'll ask about it. I don't think it's particularly important enough to make a whole new template for, though, since Nozomi is really a two of a kind thing, you know what I mean? Oh, and please sign your posts with four tildes, like so: ~~~~ [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 20:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ichigo's Former powers/Abilities Yes, there are several things wrong with it. For one, you are sticking it in with the rest of Ichigo's powers and abilities when it is non canon. Movie material goes nowhere else aside from the Appearances in Other Media section. 2, it is not referenced. All additions to this site must be referenced or the edit is undone. 3. There is already a discussion on this as to where to place the Skull Clad form. It is on Ichigo's talk page.--